


Shitty things I find online: Alex's Adventures of Noah the Musical.

by grindhouse1974



Category: El Arca, Gargoyles (Cartoon), Lion of Oz (2000), Madagascar (Movies), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Tarzan (1999), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crossover, Musicals, Other, Review, there were more characters but i stopped caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindhouse1974/pseuds/grindhouse1974
Summary: A thing were I talk about shitty things online.
Kudos: 2





	Shitty things I find online: Alex's Adventures of Noah the Musical.

So yeah, I'm doing a review thing I guess  
For those not in the know there's a lot of odd stuff on the Internet and plenty other people have wasted their only God given life talking about it. But every once and again a little spec goes unnoticed or is noticed but doesn't cause much of a mess. This will be an mostly unnoticed speck.

So hands up how many of you know what Pooh's Adventures is? Well one day a couple of basement dwellers got together and thought. "What if we crossover Winnie the Pooh with a bunch of stuff he doesn't belong in?" And internet history was made. There is a whole Wiki that can answer more of these questions, but beware it will make you want to kill yourself if you dig deep enough. Now this isn't a Pooh Adventure, no my people, this is a spin off and it's one of many. Instead of good old Winnie Pooh Bear, we have Alex from Madagascar and some chap called Benny(and Scooby too). How these """""crossover's""""" are made, is by taking scenes from a film or episode of a tv show and shoving clips of the characters you want in with audio muted and badly written subtitles below and that's it. Now hands up again how many of have heard of Noah's Ark? God tells some guy that he's going to leave the sink on and if he don't wanna get all wet then build a big ass boat and fill it with a bunch of filthy animals.  
It's a rather creepy story when you think about it, so why not make it into a cheery musical!

Our story begins with our cast arriving in Branson Missouri were apparently our crossover stars are going to be actual stars in the real musical. Um okay this seems to be a very odd way to start this mess but most of these things often start out that way, claiming that it's some kind of play or this case musical. This causes quite a mess as the characters are playing themselves, pimples and and all, there are no changes to themselves and outside they don't act like it's a play. They sing (badly) but that's it, everyone treats the thing like they always do. After that the show starts and no sooner do I pray for the sweet release of death because this songs are bad, bland and having people in their bedrooms who can't sing add on top of it.....no just no.

So our cast which consists of the animals Madagascar and the Lion King, Scooby and the Gang, the Elephant and Ape from Tarzan, the Oz Lion, the Mutants from Gargoyles, an animal cast from another Noah's Ark movie and some crap furry original characters. That somehow go back in time to help Noah on his farm for some reason. Before I go on with the plot you might have read the crossover band sing when earlier I said they mute the clips but not this one, in this some of the cast have very crap voice actors. Back to the plot things go as you expect when God shows up and tells everyone that he's going to hit the reset button.  
So Noah and his weird new friends set out to build an Ark in the hopes of saving two of every animal and save as many souls as they can before the flood comes but for some reason Noah never asks his time traveling friends how this whole thing works out.

This thing was painful to sit through, everything just fell apart as sense went flying into the sun and not in the fun comic book way. I do want to make this clear that I am in no way anti religious while I do have problems with religion, I would never tell another person what they can or can't believe so I'm looking in story sense not belief one

The art on the original characters is poorly done and the humor they try to add is just bleach drinking bad. Having to hear Fred talk about giving yourself to god just does not work and what makes this even worse is that some characters like King Julien already fellow a god maybe not a real one (you know what I mean) but one based on tribal myth so to see him bow to a Christian god is very off putting.  
Another thing is that these characters just don't fit. I'm currently writing a mock Pooh's Adventure story and in that I write Pooh and his friend as if their part of that world instead of just throwing them in.

As for the actual musical itself it's just bland.

You can find this thing on YouTube but the final parts are forever gone sorry to say but it's not much of a loss if you ask me. 

.


End file.
